


Fruit Bats

by Scoliwings



Category: Slightly Damned
Genre: Bats, Demons, Hell, M/M, THIS IS FOR A BUDDY I HOPE U ENJOY, booze, fluffy bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoliwings/pseuds/Scoliwings
Summary: Iratu is lying around, agonizing over recent troubles with his estranged family, when a bat floats down out of nowhere.





	Fruit Bats

"thaf',"

The rock sat there.

"Thadddggggfffhhh..." he slurred, whapping over a nearby pile of rocks next to Thadius, who didn't flinch, having no sympathy for her rock buddies. Her giant, earthy friend spared nobody. Said giant, earthy-beast friend simply rolled over and effortlessly smashed the rock from Hell. He just didn't care. He couldn't care about anything, not anybody, not for all the alcohol in the three worlds. Alcohol just couldn't block out some memories.

Iratu took a deep sigh, shifting flat over onto his backside. He clutched his moon pendant close by, the one his adoptive father had given him after several weeks of whining over Sakido's new wings. Sakido... Darius... they were both gone for good. And all he had was his worthless, stupid baby brother! No, screw that, they aren't even related - he's nothing. The poor demon was all alone.

Flapsteps in the distance... well, it really didn't matter. It didn't. It wouldn't matter what he did in the end.

Whatever his motives were, he certainly didn't count on seeing a brightly colored orange bat flittering down to his nose.

"HOLY SHIIIII---TTT!! FUCK!!!!" Iratu sat up suddenly, shaking his head, but the bat would not be deterred. He hung on stubbornly to his nostrils. The earth demon ripped him off his face, huffing.

"What the hell're ya doin', puunnhk-?!" His breath was stopped short of a few centimeters away from the orange bat. He couldn't even see the damned thing, but he just knew that, somehow, he was right there. Now he was in front of his eyes, stationed upon his snout. His tiny bat smile was visible only to him.

"Hey, Iratu."

"Whatta?"

He bent down and nuzzled his forehead - damn if that wasn't the cutest thing ever - then turned around and was about to fly away when Iratu scooped him up.

"Who're ya?"

The fuzzy bat was still smiling, if not abashedly, to the extent that it almost turned up Iratu's boiling insides, although he'd never admit that to himself. No one would ever hear of the story of how he drunkenly fell for a fruit bat. Especially not Azurai. He lifted up a wing, apparently waving.

"I'm Shrekles. I can't believe I got to meet you! You're like the best leader of any demon I've ever met! It's a honor to be here, sir!"

"O-Oh?" the earth demon's ears perked up. "Wow, I'm flattened, that's a sweet round of mead, on me." In his other paw, he held a bottle of the aforementioned stuff, raised up above their heads. They howled,

"To Shrekles!"


End file.
